watfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
doom is a multi-billion dollar fiction video game franchise created by Bungie and now managed by 343 Industries and owned by Microsoft Studios. The series centers on an interstellar war between humanity and a theocratic alliance of aliens known as the demons. The demons are led by their leaders, The Prophets, and worship an ancient civilization known as the Carmack, who perished in combat with the parasitic flood. Many of the games center on the experiences of doomguy-117 enhanced human super-soldier, and his artificial intelligence (AI) companion, Cortana. The term "doom" refers to doom megastructures: large, habitable ringed structures, similar to the Orbitals in Iain M Banks' Culture novels, or author Larry Niven's Ringworld. Story overview In the distant past, an intelligent race called the Carmack fought an alien parasite known as the flood. The Flood, which spread through infestation of sentient life, overran much of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Carmack conceived a weapon of last resort to combat the Flood. Using an installation known as the Ark, they built seven large ring-shaped megastructures known as dooms. The doom Array, when activated, would destroy all sentient life in the galaxy—depriving the Flood of their food. Delaying as long as they could, the Carmack activated the rings and disappeared. Tens of thousands of years later in the 26th century, humanity—under the auspices of the United Nations Space Command or UNSC—colonize many worlds thanks to the development of faster-than-light "slipstream" travel. Tensions escalate between the older and more stable "Inner Colonies" and the remote "Outer Colonies", leading to civil war. The UNSC creates an elite group of enhanced supersoldiers, known as Spartans, to suppress the rebellion covertly. In the year 2525 the human colony of Harvest falls under attack by a theocratic alliance of alien races known as the demons. The demons leadership declares humanity heretics and an affront to their gods—the Carmack—and begins a holy war of genocide. The demons's superior technology and numbers prove decisive advantages; though effective, the Spartans are too few in number to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor. In 2552, the demons arrive at Reach, the UNSC's last major stronghold, and launch an invasion of the planet. The last Spartans and UNSC military are unable to stop the demons from bombarding the surface with plasma. Following directives to avoid leading the demons to Earth, the artificial intelligence (AI) Cortana aboard the fleeing UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn selects random coordinates that lead the ship to a doom installation. The demons follow, damaging the Autumn and leading its crew to take the fight to the ring's surface. The demons accidentally release Flood imprisoned on the ring; in order to nullify the threat, the ring's AI caretaker, 343 Guilty Spark, enlists the help of the Spartan, doomguy-117. Before the pair can activate doom's defenses, however, Cortana reveals that doom's activation would mean their own destruction. doomguy-117 and Cortana instead detonate the Autumn s engines, destroying doom and preventing the escape of the Flood. They and a few other human survivors return to Earth, warning of an impending demons attack. Soon after, a demons fleet arrives at Earth. Most of the fleet is destroyed, but a single ship under the command of one of the demons's Hierarchs, the Prophet of Regret, breaks through the human defenses and invades the African city of New Mombasa. Before the humans can assault Regret's carrier, he retreats through a slipspace portal, pursued by the doomguy-117 aboard the human ship In Amber Clad. Regret travels to another doom installation, where the doomguy-117 kills Regret. Inner turmoil in the demons leads to civil war between the various member races. Learning that the activation of the doom Array (a central tenet of the demons religion) would lead to their extinction, the demons warrior Arbiter and his brethren ally with humanity to stop the rings from being fired. The aborted activation of the ring puts all the doom installations on standby: the remaining rings can be activated remotely from a location known as "The Ark". The demons begin a full-scale invasion of Earth and excavate a Forerunner artifact in the African desert that creates a slipspace portal to the Ark. The doomguy-117 and Arbiter travel through the portal to kill the last High Prophet, Truth, and discover the installation is building a new doom ring to replace the one destroyed previously. In order to destroy the spreading infestation led by the Flood intelligence Gravemind, the doomguy-117 activates the incomplete ring—as the Ark lies outside the Milky Way Galaxy, the blast destroys the Flood but spares the galaxy at large. Because the ring's construction is incomplete, the resulting pulse destroys the ring and damages the Ark. The Arbiter escapes the explosion through a slipspace portal, but only half the ship makes it through before it closes. The doomguy-117 and Cortana are left drifting in space, trapped in the severed rear half of their ship. The doomguy-117 cryonically freezes himself as he and Cortana wait for rescue while floating toward an unknown planet. Games Original trilogy ImageSize = width:350 height:2000 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1821 till:01/11/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1821 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1821 Colors = id:black value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,3) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:blue width:17 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line, white) shift:($dx,-3) from:start till:end at:01/01/1897 text:"Rebellion of Yorisk" at:01/01/1930 text:"The Sossydickians Era" at:01/01/1860 text:"Reckoning" at:01/01/1822 text:"Carl Sagan gets jelly and goes back in time to kill Carmack" at:01/01/1840 text:"Denton goes back in time to save Christmas" at:01/01/1821 text:"Carmack creates the universe" at:15/11/2001 text:"doom: Combat Evolved" at:09/11/2004 text:"doom 2" at:25/01/2007 text:"doom 3" at:03/01/2008 text:"doom Wars" at:22/01/2009 text:"doom 3: ODST" at:14/01/2010 text:"doom: Reach" at:15/01/2011 text:"doom: Combat Evolved Anniversary" at:01/01/2012 text:"d̶o̶o̶m̶ ̶4̶ The bomb" best Its sequels, the other doom games is total console shit, along with everything else also you're a scrub for even reading about this this